Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, most particularly, to a method for receiving a signal in a wireless communication system to which a multiple-transmission technique is applied, and a device using the same.
Related Art
A wireless communication system is widely deployed to provide various types of communication services, such as voice and data. An object of a wireless communication system is to enable a plurality of terminals to perform reliable communication regardless of their locations and mobility.
In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with a plurality of terminals by sharing available radio resources. Examples of radio resources include time, a frequency, code, transmission power and so on. Examples of a multiple access system includes a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system and so on.
A Coordinated Multi-Point system (hereinafter referred to as a system performing CoMP operations) refers to a system for enhancing throughput of a user being located at a cell boundary by applying enhanced multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission in a multi-cell environment. When a system performing CoMP operations is applied, inter-cell interference within a multi-cell environment may be reduced. If a system performing such CoMP operations is used, the user equipment (UE) may be capable of receiving shared data from a multi-cell base station.
However, in the next generation wireless communication systems, the issue of transmitting highly reliable data within a short period of time is becoming more important. Accordingly, manifold transmission for high reliability low latency communication may be taken into consideration.